


It's Never Right, and Certainly Not Okay

by AugustStories



Series: Seblaine Happy End [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherhood, Dalton - Freeform, Family, Getting Together, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Not McKinley Friendly, friends - Freeform, getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: When Kurt goes too far and the pain just becomes too much, Blaine knows there is only one way forward.Going Back.Going Home.





	It's Never Right, and Certainly Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> One of the episodes where I actually prayed for Kurt to make one more fucking mistake and to just go one step further over that goddamn line just so Blaine would finally realize that he could have it so much better if he just went HOME. So yeah, a slightly different take on the "almost Klaine break up" aka the Chandler fiasco, basically Kurt not only texted Chandler but actually cheated on Blaine with that guy. Cue Blaine's emotional song (still breaks my heart) and a Warbler ready to bring the prodigal son back home.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhsXylEXMkw

Glee Season 3 Episode 17 AU - The One Where Kurt Crossed A Line And Blaine Couldn't Forgive:

 

And when the last word was sung and he looked into the faces of the people he had thought to be his friends, his team, his glee club and his family, Blaine knew this wasn't home anymore. He knew that this had never been home, just an illusion he had fought so long to keep up for himself, an illusion he had lost himself over.

 

It would end.

 

Today.

 

This wasn't his family, most of them not even his friends and he knew without a doubt that with maybe a few exceptions they would always stand with Kurt. And not with a boy who didn't belong, not with a boy who had never arrived, who wasn't one of them.

 

To them he would always be Blaine Warbler.

 

And the funny thing was that a big part of Blaine's heart was so incredibly proud of it even, because that boy who truly had been Blaine Warbler had been happy, confident and full of his own dreams. He had lived and would have never dared to back down from a challenge, that boy would have not let himself be pushed into a corner.

 

He needed to go home.

 

Mister Schuester was about to open his mouth, looking so horribly and utterly confused when it knocked on the left choir room door that had never been closed and Blaine glanced over. His aching heart lost some its pain when he caught sight of brown eyes and black hair. Nick smiled despite the angry look he send over the rest of New Directions.

 

Not the rest, his mind corrected him immediately, the New Directions and you, that was no longer one thing. If it had ever been.

 

"You ready?" Nick called over to Blaine while New Directions stared at him, aside from Mike and Kurt whose eyes were set on Blaine, the first one's worried, the latter one's furious.

"Just a minute." Blaine answered Nick and then braced himself for the last news he had to deliver to these people sitting here across from him, "I'm leaving. Effectively tomorrow I'm returning to Dalton...and the Warblers. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I thought coming here would make me happy, but all it achieved was me losing sight of who I really am."

 

"So you're going back to him? Back to Sebastian?" Kurt snarled and though he saw Nick narrowing his eyes at Kurt Blaine remained calm, ignored Kurt entirely and just looked at Mike, hoped that at least his friend would understand.

"No, I'm going back home." And only so softly Mike nodded and Blaine let his eyes flicker over the rest, "And I hope that maybe one day you'll grow up enough to understand." He finished and then turned to leave, turning deaf ears on the outrage that exploded behind him, people yelling over each other and Mister Schuester trying to get control back.

 

Blaine walked away, turned his back on New Directions and McKinley. Down the corridor to the main entrance, Nick at his side reaching down to squeeze his hand once.

"They're waiting for us back in the dorms. David's now former roommate loves you by the way, he always wanted a single." Nick joked as they stepped out into the sun and the parking lot where Nick's silver German car stuck out among the old Ford's and trucks of McKinley's student body.

 

Blaine chuckled but it sounded a little strained, even to his own ears. It had been easy to be strong while being faced with the boy who had broken his heart, who had taken a heart that loved him so much and ripped it apart. Had been ripping it apart for weeks. It had been so easy to play whole and confident while faced with the people who would sacrifice him for the greater good if only it meant getting an advantage at competitions, he had never been one of them.

 

It hurt. All of it hurt.

 

And it didn't hit him of how much he wanted to go back home, to feel Dalton's sacred walls around him, to hear the voices of people who cared about him and not his voice, until he was sitting on the passenger seat of Nick's car and was watching McKinley become smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror.

 

"We'll fix it." Nick said once they couldn't see any sign of the school anymore, eyes only briefly glancing over to Blaine who had by then slumped down in his seat, "Help you find yourself again." And Blaine rolled his head to the side so he could look over to Nick, but before he could say something, his phone was buzzing with two messages even and he pulled it from his jacket.

 

'I got your back' – Mike

 

'Head up, killer. We got you' – Sebastian

 

\--

 

Blaine was tired when they arrived at Dalton, less of the physical kind and more of the emotional variety, the one that not even sleep could cure sometimes. Sleep hadn't come easy in the last days, not since those thrice cursed texts started, he had been up asking himself questions after questions, doubting himself, doubting everything.

 

He was exhausted, but the hurt and the pain in his heart and his very core, it was so much worse and so much more tiring than his body could ever be. The last time he had felt like this, he had made his first steps into the Academy, his first steps into a new life, with friends who loved him like family, loved him for who he was. Not for his talent, not for his voice.

 

So this truly was coming home. Full circle.

 

Nick parked the car and then walked around and pushed an arm around Blaine's shoulders once he had gotten out of the car himself, pulling him over towards the back entrance of the Academy. Students were mingling about on the grounds, some of them rushing to practive, others taking homework assignments onto the grounds to meet up with friends, a hand full of students were walking along the parking lot, bags in their hands, obviously going home for the weekend.

 

No one really paid any attention to them aside from a few greetings Nick received and another few pats to his shoulder as they walked along the corridors of the dormitory building. Blaine didn't know what to think anymore, it was so overwhelming, coming home, coming back home again. I know these walls, he thought and it kept on repeating itself in his tired mind, I know these walls and they know me, they know I belong.

 

I belong here.

 

He followed Nick's guiding hands until they were standing right in front of the double doors that led to the Warbler's music room, their sanctuary, their very own common room and he knew that behind those walls only friends would wait. Friends, family.

"Wanna do the honors?" Nick asked quietly and smiled as he let go of Blaine, stepping to the side and Blaine reached out with shaking hands towards the handles of the doors. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been nervous to open a door, particulary not these, these doors had always meant peace and comfort, fun and joy. Happiness.

 

Fingers curled around the metal handles and then pushed and suddenly it was easy, suddenly the shaking stopped and his heart stopped racing. The doors opened and he looked up, catching sight of the smiling faces of his friends, lined up in front of the couches, and there was only one thought in his heart and mind as Nick skipped forward and squished himself between Jeff and Thad.

 

"Welcome back!!"

 

I'm home.

 

He stepped into the choir room with the weight falling off of his shoulders and he even managed a true happy smile, if small still, when David and Thad both pulled him into a hug, holding on tight for a long moment. And then they spun him around and right into Jeff's hands and the blond was grinning brighter than Blaine had seen him in months, they hugged and laughed. And then Jeff was spinning him around once again and Blaine stumbled into Sebastian's and Roberto's arms like a ragdoll, dizzy but laughing.

 

Rob squeezed his shoulders and Sebastian hugged him, held onto him.

 

Oh god Sebastian.

 

"You okay there, killer?" Sebastian wanted to know quietly and Blaine nodded against his shoulder before pulling back, turning to face his friends with one of Sebastian's arms still around his shoulders.

 

"I am now."

 

\--

 

Even without any show choir competitions left in the school year to prepare for, the Warblers still didn’t become idle and just turned their attention towards performing at ‘anything they could get their hands on’, as Nick so gallantly put it during the first Warblers meeting Blaine joined them for a few days after moving back into the dorms.

 

There were community festivals, definitely enough county fairs to have Seb, Thad and at least half of the other guys look green with excitement, and Dalton had its own share of festivities left for them to work something out for.

 

They left the decisions over choices mostly to Thad, Rob and Nick and leaned back to watch that soap opera go down. It was utterly entertaining and Blaine had to bite back a smile or two while Nick made his case pro county fairs while Thad vehemently argued against them and Rob looked like popping out of existence was the most preferable choice.

 

“Must be such a pain.” Blaine whispered quietly to Sebastian sitting at his side, playing some intense round of some jump and run game on his phone, “Loving county fairs just as much as Nick but not wanting to upset dear Buttercup.” Sebastian snorted in reaction to it but didn’t look up.

“Should have seen the Christmas tree debacle, I haven’t been able to look at candles the same way ever since.” Sebastian answered him just as quietly, fingers flying over the display of his phone while Blaine kept his eyes set on Nick and Thad both arguing their cases against each other.

 

Sebastian had crystallized himself as the strongest shoulder to hang onto while Blaine applied glue to the broken pieces inside of him. Though Blaine was more than happy to room with David for the reminder of the year until David graduated, it was good to have someone there who would not only listen but also vent back at you if Blaine was in a mood to rant about the New Directions.

 

It was easier than he had ever thought to fall back into a friendship with the tall brunet, because this thing between them was easy.

 

“Wanna put money on when he will try to sneak away?” Blaine offered, smiling when Skylar yawned across from them and then hurried to hide it behind his hands, looking around to check if someone had seen. Jeff and David didn't even pretend to not be napping or daydreaming anymore, Jeff knew Nick would never get mad at him and David had the perfect excuse anyway.

“You wanna bet with me?” Sebastian asked with a smile in his voice and with another level finally finished, he slid his phone back into his pockets and turned to face Blaine, only briefly letting his eyes flicker over to the council podium.

 

“I want to not die of boredom.” Blaine pointed out and stretched out his legs even further, Sebastian smirked and observed Nick and Thad squabbling while Rob was eyeing Thad while biting down on his bottom lip, the decision of whose side he wanted to take rather obvious.

“Five more minutes.” Sebastian whispered down to him and Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

“Wow, you really don’t give your bestie any credit now, do you?” He wanted to know and both of them turned to Rob who was either trying to nonverbally communicate with Thad or had just mentally switched himself off.

 

“I do give him credit, hence the five minutes.” Sebastian deadpanned and held out his hand as subtly as possible, Blaine shook it at the same time as offering his own choice, “I say at least ten.”

“What’s my price?” Sebastian demanded almost once they had let go again and Blaine blinked at him, scrunching up his nose in a little confusion.

“I thought we said money?” Blaine asked right back and still had to smile when Sebastian smirked, leaning a bit closer.

 

“How about the loser uses said money to buy the winner a coffee?” He proposed and Blaine felt his brain turn to mush for at least a few splits of a second as green eyes seemed to sparkle.

“You’re not even trying to be sneaky, are you?” Blaine countered and Sebastian drew back again, eyes turning a bit more guarded.

“Too early?” He tried and Blaine blinked at him for a moment, thoughts swirling quickly through his mind.

“No." The reply came quickly and sure, confident even, "I’m game. Loser buys the winner coffee.”

 

\--

 

Rob slid off his seat under the council table exactly five minutes later on the dot.

 

And Sebastian patted his knee with a thick grin on his face as he got up to get in between his best friends after Thad had lunged at Rob and demanded a decision from him.

 

And Blaine?

 

Blaine felt really good.

 

\--

 

"Is this a date?" Blaine asked in what he hoped to be a casual tone a few days later after taking Sebastian into Westerville to get coffee, there was a distinct mutual understanding among the Warblers now to keep away from the Lima Bean for the rest of their fucking life. They had been talking about everything and anything until that question had popped into Blaine's head.

"Do you want it to be one?" Sebastian questioned him right back, leaning back in the booth at the back of the coffeeshop that Dalton boys usually frequented, proven by the fact that the place was packed with blue blazers.

 

Blaine stared at Sebastian for a moment.

 

"Is that the question we should ask?" He inquired, cocking his head to the side when Sebastian smirked into his now empty coffee cup, "Do _I_ want this? I didn't call myself Sebastian 'I don't do relationships' Smythe." And Sebastian laughed, the sound sending something down Blaine's spine that had his toes curl, green eyes caught his as Sebastian looked up.

 

"Some people are worth it." He said as if it was so easy, but maybe that was it, maybe it was easy for him now, no more secrets, no more guards up, the knowledge that he had true friends who stood by him, who would defend him. Maybe Sebastian had stopped ignoring the sound of his own heart, the thought had Blaine clutching his coffee cup to keep his hands from reaching out.

"Am I?" Blaine wanted to know, blurted the question out really in some kneejerk instinct reaction and suddenly felt his heart slipping into his throat, pounding and hammering in his chest, mouth going so dry, breath stuttering in his lungs as Sebastian smiled and leaned closer. Drawing up a hand Sebastian traced a finger over the knuckles of Blaine's fingers that were still holding onto the coffee cup for dear life.

 

"You're worth everything."

 

And Blaine couldn't look away.

 

\--

 

When Blaine's coffee was empty as well, Sebastian grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, right across the street into one of the small parks that were thrown all across town. Blaine felt giddy as he stumbled along to Sebastian's long determined striding steps.

 

And then there was a tree at his back, his hands were gripping the red lined navy lapels of Sebastian's blazer and green eyes were burning down on him.

"You gonna wait any longer to kiss me?" He teased and Sebastian let his lips answer that quite perfectly, just a short kiss but Blaine already felt like flying.

 

He still had a heart.

 

He was still worth something to someone.

 

He had friends who cared about him. He had brothers to be strong for him when he couldn't do it himself.

 

And he had Sebastian.

 

"I'm not made out of glass, you know." Blaine grinned and saw Sebastian smirking back at him, a fire burning in green eyes, a fire he sure hoped was mirrored in his own eyes.

"No, you're really not." Sebastian agreed and in the next blink of an eye, Blaine was caged in between oak tree and Sebastian's body, and Sebastian was kissing him for good.

 

Blaine brought his arms up around Sebastian's neck, pulling him further down and at the same time going up on his toes slightly, just wanting more of Sebastian. Sebastian smiled into their kiss and pushed a leg between Blaine's knees, biting Blaine's bottom lip in the next second, something Blaine retaliated by grabbing a handful of brunet hair and pulling. Sebastian wrenched his head to the side and pressed a path of kisses along Blaine's jaw until he reached his ear.

 

"If you think that's in any way stopping me, you thought very very wrong." Sebastian breathed right against his ear and Blaine shivered, leaning forward to nose at Sebastian's throat.

"David is visiting Wes this weekend." He said and groaned when Sebastian kissed right behind his ear, knees going weak so that Sebastian strenghtened the hold he had on Blaine's waist and hip.

"And my nanny friends are in New Haven, because of course Buttercup can't even look at his dream college without Honey skipping along." Sebastian explained what Blaine already knew.

 

"I really don't want to talk about Thad and Rob right now." Blaine clarified therefor and whined when Sebastian pulled back to look at him, eyes wide, hair messed up because Blaine couldn't keep his fingers still.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sebastian cheekily wanted to know and Blaine stroked his hands down Sebastian's neck and chest until he could push against him to take a step back, and another, and another.

 

"Let's get back to Dalton and don't talk at all."

 

\--

 

They didn't take it slow, didn't jump into it all careful.

 

Blaine felt alive with Sebastian, felt alive and full of strength.

 

And after convincing their friends that they had not intentually waited until half of them were out of state to start fooling around with each other, they had the utmost support and happiness from them as well.

 

Thad gave in to the Columbus county fair after Nick handed him free choice of songs to perform which Thad for a while understood as finding the sappiest love song for Blaine and Sebastian to duet with.

 

And so they were happy and had something to look forward in rehearsaing for. Aside from working on something secret for the graduating Warblers, especially considering because two of their soon to be leaving members were or had been council members.

 

\--

 

There was excited clapping as they finished their song and finally managed to end it in the formation Thad had planned for them. Though, where Blaine whipped his head up and quickly turned around towards the doors of the choir room, the rest of the boys just smiled, none of them looking as happy and fond as Sebastian.

  
And soon enough it was clear to Blaine why.

 

"Are you skipping dance classes now?" Sebastian spoke up and only then turned around towards the brightly grinning small boy standing right next to the closed choir room door. Brunet hair, incredibly warm brown eyes and a face that couldn't have been more familiar. "Alright, practice is over." Sebastian added and most of the boys left the choir room, clapping a hand in greeting onto the young boy's shoulder who was clearly not yet old enough to attend Dalton.

 

The only ones who remained behind were Thad, Rob and Skylar, though David, Jeff and Nick both whispered something to the technically to Blaine unknown boy, having him laugh, whole face lighting up in joy before they too left. Sebastian lost all remaining concentrated rehearsal face and waved the boy over, grinning and smirking and pulling him into a hug that had the kid complaining about air soon enough.

 

"Classes are cancelled, teacher is sick. So I thought I'll come by and visit my stupid older brother." The young boy laughed and he looked like pure sunshine and happiness and Blaine found himself smiling along just by pure instinct. Sebastian and the boy shoved at each other until Sebastian had the upper hand and slung an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Squirrel, this is Blaine Anderson, the boy I told you about." Sebastian started introductions and Blaine quickly took the hand that was held out to him, surprised about the firm handshake.

 

"It's an honor to meet you, I heard a lot of amazing things about you." The boy told Blaine, still shaking his hand, "My name is Sage, I'm..."

"Sebastian's younger brother." Blaine finished that sentence for him as the light popped up in his head, letting go of Sage's hand he slapped a hand against Sebastian's arm, who shrugged and kept on grinning, so Blaine turned back to Sage, "I heard a lot of wonderful things about you as well."

 

Introduction properly completed, Sage slipped away from under Sebastian's arm and basically jumped at Skylar and Rob, and with loud laughter the freshman Warbler pulled Sage into a headlock while Rob ruffled brunet hair. Sebastian chuckled and instead threw his arm around Blaine, pulling him against his side, "So, when am I gonna meet your brother?"

"I don't think the world is ready for that." Thad commented before Blaine could have said a word and just like him Blaine quickly started laughing, leaning up on his toes to kiss Sebastian.

 

\--

 

They would meet at christmas that year. With Wes as mediator. And Blaine and Sage sharing popcorn.

 

\--

 

Epilogue:

 

Three and a half years down the road, they're living in New York. Blaine has gone for a degree in music and psychology, he wants to do what is closest to his heart, Sebastian has gone for law, but not because of the legacy surrounding his last name but because he wants, because he is good at it and probably enjoys digging up dirt a little too much still to not jump right into it.

 

College has done them good, strengthened their relationship even more and Blaine has been eyeing a jewelry store maybe a little bit too long the last time he visited Wes up in Boston.

 

They don't visit Ohio much, there isn't really much that is pulling them back except holiday visits to Blaine's parents once or twice a year or trips down to Dalton for Alumni Day and show choir competitions. Skylar has graduated by now, made his way to New Haven after Sebastian, Rob and Thad have played a hard game of tug of war over their former protege after Skylar had applied to Columbia, Fordham and Yale. Blaine had leaned back and told a frustrated Skylar to go with his gut once answers came back.

 

They see their friends often, different university in the city or not, Rob, Nick and Jeff live right around the corner from them in Manhattan and they still hang out together way more often than with the new friends they made along the way. Sebastian doesn't trust people easily, and Blaine has come to be more careful as well, he has been burned and hurt too much, these friends they had now they were their brothers, their family. And Boston and New Haven isn't far away either, Skylar is certainly sometimes complaining way too much about it.

 

Blaine supposes he got too used to being the one people look up to in the two years at Dalton he had without them, Warblers looking to their Head Warbler for advice and admiring his strength and patience. Now Sky is back to being baby bird and he hates it, Blaine gets it, he knows that Seb, Thad and Rob get it, but somehow they still all can't help it.

 

The only one who is living it up and loving the fuck out of his new independence is Sage Smythe. That Bambi eyed kid has grown into a soon to be seventeen year old teenager who can be just as stubborn as his older brother, who is so incredibly talented. No more clumsy limbs and shy little smiles, no more hiding behind his brother or Skylar, Sage had grown into himself, and was turning heads left and right.

 

None of it interests him though because he has only eyes for one girl. Madison, a beautiful brunet girl from Lima's very own McKinley High who had met the younger Smythe brother through his best friend Tess aka Madison's dance class friend. There is still a lot of dancing around each other and Blaine is actually happy they are taking it slow, he knew how much it could hurt if he fell too hard and too deep at that age, and it gives Sebastian enough time to get used to the fact that his baby brother is dating now.

 

And a McKinley girl at that.

 

Blaine can still hear him mutter about it in his sleep sometimes.

 

The reason for a late night phone call in late spring that year is not Madison directly though, even if McKinley is a name that is soon going to fall, but when Sebastian rolls himself off of Blaine and catches sight of the red numbers on the clock reading shortly after one am, he has no idea yet.

"Make it stop." Blaine groans and pushes his pillow over his head while Sebastian fumbles around for his phone that just won't stop ringing with that bloody annoying ringtone.

 

But then Sebastian is suddenly pushing the blankets off of him and sits up straight so fast that Blaine does look up from under his pillow, it's of course dark in the room but with the mild light coming in through the curtains he can still see the mild shock on Sebastian's face while the taller man quickly brings his phone up to his ear.

 

"Seb..."

 

"What's wrong?" Sebastian motions for him to be silent and Blaine frowns, "Hey, woah! Slow down, Sage!" Sebastian begs and Blaine's sleepiness vanishes entirely, and he quickly moves to kneel at his boyfriend's side. Sage doesn't call in the middle of the night if it's not important and Sebastian doesn't call his little brother by his actual name without something being wrong. "Okay, okay, calm down. It's okay, we'll figure this out. Take a breath, alright? Sit down somewhere, I need to talk to Blaine for a moment."

 

"What's going on?" Blaine asks quietly and strokes finger over the worry line between Sebastian's eyebrows, placing his other hand on Sebastian's right knee.

"Lukas kissed Tess, she slapped him and Lukas slushied Madison for it." Sebastian tells him and Blaine breathes, then sighes and drops his forehead with a groan against Sebastian's shoulder. God, he hated McKinley, nothing ever changed that.

 

And he had freaking known that this Lukas guy had been bad news the second Sage had mentioned him for the first time, McKinley's quarterback interested in Crawford's snarkiest student.

 

They spent the next half an hour talking first Sage and then Tess out of their raging "let's kill him now" moods, they can both have a temper that rivals Sebastian's on their good days. Then spent the next twenty minutes grilling them about why and how Tess had gotten into Dalton's East dorms in the middle of the night. Follow it up with a ten minute exasperated questioning when they find out that Madison is there, too.

 

And then finish it up with the beautiful advice of calling Skylar and Kitty out of bed because they knew the current people in both schools better than Sebastian and Blaine did.

 

"He has girls in his dormroom in the middle of the freaking night." Sebastian mutters quietly after they laid back down again and turned off the light.

"His girlfriend and his best friend, who both got humiliated tonight. Squished together in one dorm room with Sage and his roommate. And you know as well as I do that Kristoffer is so awkward around girls still that it's surely gonna be a super comfortable time." Blaine points out just as quietly to him, head resting on Sebastian's chest, Sebastian's hands drawing patterns over his naked back.

 

"Do you think we could have gotten together if you hadn't left McKinley? To make it work like Sage and Madison are doing even though she didn't choose Crawford when she could have?" Sebastian asks into the darkness then and Blaine props himself up just enough to switch on the light again and look down at him. Sebastian is looking at him, looking maybe a little worried and the expression freaks Blaine out.

 

"Yes." He answers quickly, "Yes, I think so. We would have find a way, would have made it work. Maybe it wouldn't have been easy, but who cares? I would have found my way to you, Seb. We both know that there was always something between us, and I just needed to open my eyes. We made it, okay? What's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore, it can stay there. I got you, and you got me. I love you."

 

And Sebastian smiles at him and then suddenly rolls Blaine onto his back and hovers above him for a moment, and just when Blaine wants to close his eyes in anticipation of that kiss, Sebastian vanishes from sight.

 

"What the..." Blaine begins and pushes himself up on his elbows, watching Sebastian scramble off the bed and out of the bedroom, "Seb, are you okay?"

"Just stay in bed!" Sebastian calls out from somewhere down the corridor, soemthing thumps and Sebastian curses once but then steps quickly pat back into the bedroom, Blaine doesn't dare move.

 

Then Sebastian is back, grinning, no more sign of worry or uncertainty anywhere and Blaine raises an eyebrow, it's way too late for any of this. Seriously.

 

"Can you sit up?" Sebastian asks him and comes to kneel on the edge of the bed, both of his hands behind his back, Blaine is confused but follows his wish, shifting closer until he was sitting right in front of the brunet. Sebastian takes one hand from behind his back and lets Blaine grab it, thump stroking over warm skin.

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath and Blaine has no idea really why his heart is suddenly racing.

 

"I love you, too." Sebastian begins, "I love you, Blaine. I love this life that we have now. I love that no matter what comes out way, we find a way to deal with it. Together. I love that you support me, but also call me out on my bullshit, and that I do the same for you. And I want this to stay like this forever, and the thought sometimes used to terrify me. You know my parents, you know that most of the time they can only work as a couple when there are thousands of miles between them. And I never want to end up like them." Sebastian looks nervous and Blaine can't breathe.

 

"But now I know that we won't, that we're different. We're at our strongest together, we work out together. And...You bring out the best in me, Blaine, you always did. And the words I said all these frigging years ago? They still count. You are worth _everything_. And most of all you're worth taking a leap of faith." And Sebastian flips their holding hands around, takes Blaine's right one into his left and then reveals his right hand.

 

Reveals the little blue box.

 

Pops open the little blue box.

 

"Blaine Anderson, do you want to marry me?"

 

"Yes." Blaine croaks out before Sebastian has even finished speaking, and it comes out as a hoarse croaking sound because he has no air left in his lungs and he needs to breathe for half a second before he can get out another word, but then nothing stops him anymore. "Yes!" He calls out, loudly, not caring if he wakes everyone in their building, "A thousand fucking times yes, yes, yes!"

 

Sebastian laughs and grins and smiles, and lurches up to kiss him, and it's messy and more teeth than lips because they both can't stop grinning but it's perfect. It's perfect when they fall onto their sides on the bed and Blaine's hand are shaking in so much excitement that Sebastian has to use one hand to hold Blaine's right one still until he can slide the beautiful silver band onto Blaine's ring finger.

 

And then they're kissing and Blaine insistingly tugs on Sebastian's shirt to get it off, making sure they would celebrate accordingly right then and there.

 

So many people had not believed in it, but they had gotten their perfect happy ending.

 


End file.
